He's gone
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl va a buscar a Carol después del ataque de los caminantes a Alexandria, dispuesto a salvar a Carol de ella misma, de su dolor. Piensa salvarla con su amor.


" **He's gone"**

Daryl la encontró en la habitación de Carl y Judith, meciendo a la niña mientras escuchaba una especie de balada en el equipo de música. Gracias a Dios se había cambiado de ropa, ya no llevaba la blusa blanca manchada de sangre con la que la había visto a lo lejos durante la lucha contra los caminantes. Llevaba una blusa azul y unos pantalones negros. Y joder la blusa le hacía juego con sus ojos, unos ojos que había echado a rabiar de menos aunque solo se hubieraa ido tres días.

Sabía que ella había notado su presencia, siempre lo hacía. Era algo de ellos, notar la presencia del otro y cuando no, buscar desesperadamente al otro. No era de extrañar que mucho creyeran que estaban juntos... ojalá.

Ella se giró y Daryl pudo ver como el morado de su ojo, provocado por Morgan, era muy distinguible. Y como su mirada dolía. Ella rehuyó su mirada y siguió meciendo a la niña en sus brazos mientras él veía las lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla. De fondo sonaba una canción que reconoció.. "running up that hill" de Placebo.

"And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh... "

Escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Jessie en la distancia, llorando sobre su hijo muerto. Motivo de las lágrimas de Carol. Motivo por el que Daryl se sentía identificado con la canción, porque si pudiera haría un pacto con Dios , para evitarle tanto dolor a Carol. Una madre que en el transcurso de tres años había perdido a una hija y a otros tres que eran como hijos para ella. Si tan solo pudiera..

Se acercó a ella con cuidado .. por miedo a que ella escapara como un cervatillo a punto de ser cazado.

Tu brazo está herido- le dijo ella sin mirarle mientras seguía besando la cabeza de Judith. Bendita niña que contaría con Carol para criarla.

Ajam..

Sam ya no está- le dijo ella- sam ya no está.

Ella lo decía como si pudiera creerlo al decirlo en voz alta, y Daryl solo quería abrazarla como aquella vez en Terminus y nunca soltarla. Porque joder, estaba harto de rehuir sus sentimientos por ella y estaba harto de dejarla llorar sola.

Lo sé- le dijo él acercándose a ella.

¿Has visto que Judith cada vez se parece más a Lori? - dijo ella con la mirada perdida, pensando en todos los fantasmas que había en sus vidas

Ajam

Y entonces se dió cuenta que la única manera de recuperarla era yendo a la oscuridad por ella, que lucharía por ella, porque solo el amor podría salvarla.

Vió como Carol dejaba a Judith en la cuna y le acariciaba el rostro.

Oh mi niña, si supieras cuanto te queremos..- decía Carol mientras él no podía parar de mirarla embobado.

Carol se giró y como si le tuviera miedo, se echó para atrás hasta que se sentó en el poyo de la ventana. Mirándole, como si no lo hubiera visto en diez años, como si fuera lo único cuerdo en este apocalíptico mundo.

Pensé que estabas muerto, que no volverías...- decía ella

Tienes unos ojos preciosos- dijo él ignorandole

Y entonces la torre se vino abajo y Morgan me dejó fuera de juego- siguió ella

¿Alguna vez te han dicho que mirarte a los ojos es como mirar al oceáno mujer?- dijo él ignorando la conversación de ella, y pensando en que se había vuelto un blando, que él no decía esas cosas, que era un Dixon. Pero luego se dió cuenta que ella eraa Carol, y que ¿Como no iba a decirle esas cosas?

Y entonces apareciste de la nada, cuando todo se había ido a la mierda, cuando pensé que no me quedaba nada por lo que luchar- siguió ella.

Lo más lógico hubiera sido reírse por lo absurdo de la situación, porque ella estaba sentada en el poyo de la ventana y él arrodillado a su lado mirandola con adoración y ella ignorándole.

Pero no sé porque me extraña que tus ojos sean preciosos..- seguía el

Y entonces supe que todo iría bien, porque Daryl Dixon nunca dejaría que me pasara nada – dijo ella mirandole

porque toda tu eres jodidamente preciosa- dijo él inclinandose a besarla

no somos cenizas- dijo ella suspirando en el beso.

Y ese beso fue como Daryl siempre había imaginado, dulce como ella, pasional como ella, torpe como él... lleno del amor que se profesaban desde el momento en que el lo arriesgó todo por intentar encontrar a Sophia, desde el momento que ella no dejó que el se alejara y le enseñara a sentir.

Se apartó de ella para acaricar su rostro, y vió como ella se reía. Y entonces él se dio cuenta que siempre había sido ella. La cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama sin dejar de besarla.

…...

Rick miró hacia la ventana, pensando en quien estaba con Judith en ese momento y lo que vió le hizo sonreír más de lo que había sonreído en los últimos meses. Daryl arrodillado besando a Carol y luego verle cogiendola en brazos sin parar de besarla.

Luego le diría un par de cosas sobre el hecho de hacer cosas indebidas en la habitación de su hija.


End file.
